Sandwich Battle
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: Just a simple Jim and Pam story... a typical day in the office of Dunder-Mufflin. In Jim's POV. During Season 2. Reviews would be seriously awesome. The title is random, but it has to do with something in the story, and I couldn't think of a better one.


I can't help but watch Pam run her fingers through her hair before she begins to type away on her computer once again. Michael has now made her type up all the times Toby has called him out on unnecessary office occurrences. Toby just finished telling Michael he can't make all the sells people run up to the front of the office to ring a bell everytime they made a sell. After Michael told Toby no one would ever love him in life, Michael looked at Pam with a very serious look on his face before walking into his office. Pam had sighed heavily, and began typing out every little detail of what had just happened.

The ends of my mouth turn as I watch Pam type quicker than I had ever seen her type before. I knew she wanted to be done with this, so she could go on the day actually doing her job. She looks up at me, and smiles, then rolls her eyes. I laugh slightly then turn back to my computer. I finish typing up the one report I had for that day within seconds, then get up to walk over to Pam. I lean over the desk to read what she has written on the computer. "Great detailing. I feel like I'm there."

She laughs, but doesn't take her eyes off of the computer screen. "You were there Jim."

"You don't say. I was so busy actually doing my job that I didn't even notice Michael saying anything."

"I know. You actually do your job quite often. It's weird. And Michael? Yeah. He does that talking thing a lot."

"What? You're lying. Do you work at the same Dunder-Mufflin as I?"

"I don't know actually." She says, looking up at me. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I started about two minutes ago. My first official assignment was to come up here and annoy you."

"Eh. You're doing rather poorly. How did you even get this job?"

"I gave the boss jellybeans. I was automatically in. I guess jellybeans are the secret to success."

She shrugs. "I don't like jellybeans."

"You're insane. You probably don't like babies or puppies either."

"What are those?"

We both laugh. Then I decide it's time for the normal conversation again. "How many Toby incidents do you have written up now?" I ask.

"Five for this week."

"It's Tuesday."

"I am aware of that."

I laugh as I scroll up the page that she is typing on. I start reading the one that really catches my eye. "Toby walks up to Michael, and says, 'Michael... you can't grab jump ropes and tie them around the room like it's a wrestling ring.' Michael then looks at Toby saying, 'Toby... you couldn't be more wrong if the Wrong Police came knocking on your door.'" I look up at her, laughing. "Where was I for this one?"

"Lunch break." She plainly says.

"But I wouldn't have been in the ring."

"I'm sure he would have made you dramatically body slam someone to get in." I laugh, because she's probably right.

"That would have been one misshapen ring." I say, looking around the office.

"I don't think Michael would have cared too much." She says, and smiles up at me.

"Yeah you're right. What else you got here?" I ask, moving around her desk to look directly at her computer screen. I kneel in front of the computer screen, and start to read.

"Well Toby told Michael that we can't have a Office pet snake."

I laugh as I read Pam's description of the event. "Yeah. That was pretty classic. 'When has a snake harmed anymore ever, Toby?'" I quietly read out loud, then laugh. "I really want to know how this guy's brain works."

"The world may never know." Pam winks at me.

"I guess not." I say back. I look at the time on her computer. It was four-thirty... half an hour before work ended. I sighed. As much as I hated this place, I almost don't want to leave work today. I look at Pam out of the corner of my eye, and smile. She was something else.

"Well I have some copies I need to take care of before work ends." She says to me, and stands up, holding some papers.

"When do you ever have copies to do at the end of the day?"

"When Michael decides to give me unnecessary tasks to do for the day."

"Right." I say, standing up. "Later Beesley."

She smiles at me. "Bye Jim." Then she walks over to the copier, and I walk over to my desk. I look at her, smile, then go back to trying to find something to do at my desk.

The next day I walk into work, Pam already sitting at her desk, typing away. I laugh to myself, wondering if something had happened before I got there. I put my things down, and sit in my seat. Then as she finishes typing she looks up at me, annoyed. I smile. 'Already?' I mouth to her.

'Yes.' She says back, rolling her eyes.

After a little bit of working, I walk over to Pam's desk. "What was it this time?"

"Michael got a bus for us to all go and get donuts."

"Mmm. Sounds like a super idea to me."

"Toby said we can't afford that. Michael said Toby can't afford love."

"Ow." I say, looking at the screen. "Michael is just getting meaner and meaner with Toby."

"Poor Toby." Pam says, as she continues to type away the occurrence. "I swear after this week, I'm not doing this anymore. It's a waste of my time."

The next five hours go by slowly, but finally I'm sitting at a table in the lunch room, trying my hardest to ignore everyone. Which is the exact reason I had lunch later than everyone else. I don't know exactly why I wanted to be alone, it was just one of those days.

My annoyance grows as I hear the door open itself. Great. But as I look up I see Pam walking in, holding onto a brown bag. "Hey stranger." She says, sitting across from me.

Suddenly, I don't care that I'm not alone anymore. I'm just glad to be sitting with Pam. "Hey Beesley. What'd you bring for lunch today?" I ask, trying to look in her brown bag.

She grabs it away from me. "Peanut butter and jelly. You nosey boy. What did you bring?" She asks.

I smile. "Turkey and ham sandwich."

"The two sandwich enemies of the west."

My laugh grows slightly. "Enemies? Really?"

"Oh yes. Didn't you hear about the epic battle on the news? It was terrible. Jelly and ham was everywhere."

I smile at her bright eyes. "I'm sad I missed that. I guess no one made it out alive, huh?"

"No. I'm surprised our sandwiches are being so quiet right now. I guess they have learned from their ancestors' mistakes."

"Maybe two different types can work together to become one."

Pam's face grows a disgusted look. "I really hope they don't come together. That does not sound like that good of a meal."

I laugh. "Yeah. You're right. Let's hope they don't." I watch her as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "Pam?" I ask, not knowing why I posed the question in the first place.

"Yes Jim?" She asks, looking at me, and wiping the little bit of jelly she got on her face.

My mouth opens to say something, when I hear the door open once again. Pam and I both look up at the same time to see Roy standing in the doorway. "What's up guys?" He asks, and sits next to Pam, grabbing her sandwich and taking a big bite of it.

"Eating lunch." Pam smiles at him, like he's some type of God... or... I don't know... something of high praise that he definitely doesn't deserve.

"Well I can see that." He says, rolling his eyes, then turns his head to me. "How bout you Halpert? Any new tail lately?"

I can see Pam looking at me from the corner of my eye, but I try my hardest not to look at her. "Nah. I haven't had a girlfriend in a while."

"That's the way to be." Roy says with a wink.

I try not look at Pam, but I know the look on her face is probably broken. "I guess. I really just haven't found anyone." I look at Pam, who was already looking at me. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"Well alright." Roy says, sounding bored. "I'm going to go back to work I guess. Can I have this?" He asks, pointing to Pam's peanut butter and jelly. "I didn't have a lunch."

Pam looks annoyed, but says, "Sure. Go ahead."

"Thanks babe." He says, before giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room.

She then sighs, and stares at the table. "That's all I brought for lunch. And I have no money."

"Here." I say, handing her my sandwich as she looks up at me. I had barely taken a bite out of it. "Have my sandwich."

Her smile comes back. "I can't take your sandwich."

"Come on. It can have an epic battle in your stomach with the PB&J." She laughs along with me. "Besides, I have money. I can get something from the vending machine."

"Thank you." She says, grabbing the sandwich from me, and digging in.

"So... you really love him?" I ask, a little angry about the way Roy had just treated Pam.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." She says, a weak smile on her face.

"Enough to get married?"

She stares at me, "Yes. I believe I do."

"Good." I fake a smile.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

"Were you going to say something earlier?"

"No. I mean, I was. But... it was nothing."

"Sure?" She asks, taking another big bite of my sandwich.

I smile at her. "I'm sure."

**(This fic wasn't made to change the world. I just felt like writing about them. But we all know how it ends up for them. So just think about that if you want yourself a super happy, satisfying ending. :) Reviews... would be awesome pretty please.)**


End file.
